Escogiendo entre el amor y la amistad
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: La triste historia del clásico triangulo amoroso donde Kakashi por fin entiende donde debe estar su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

"Escogiendo entre el amor y la amistad"

 **Prólogo**

Es un día normal en Konoha, civiles y ninjas viviendo sus vidas. En las zonas de entrenamiento, tres jóvenes le preguntan a su ex-sensei: ¿Cómo conoció a su actual esposa? El más interesado de los tres era el joven rubio quien no sabe si reírse o no del hecho de que su sensei haya tenido problemas con su mejor amigo por el amor de una chica. Muy por aparte es que ese mejor amigo es el tío del joven moreno del grupo. Dejando de lado a los varones, el único integrante femenino del grupo es quien se desvive en una ridícula ilusión sobre la historia que están a punto de escuchar.

Kakashi suspira quedadamente preguntándose a sí mismo como una simple salida de amigos ha terminado en un interrogatorio. Decidido a terminar rápido con la que seguro será las historia más intima y más extraña que le falta por compartir. El joven e impaciente rubio no soporta más la espera y grita a todo pulmón.

Naruto: Sensei dese prisa y hable de una vez.

Dejando casi sordos a sus compañeros y exasperando a Sakura en el proceso.

Sakura: CALLATE NARUTO! Y si sensei dese prisa con esa historia.

Kakashi: Tranquilos chicos, no es una historia muy fácil de contar y además es muy larga.

Sasuke: Es eso o no quiere admitir que sufrió por amor.

Sakura: Sensei, ¿Qué quiere decir sasuke-kun con eso de que sufrió por amor?

Kakashi: Pues bien, la historia de cómo me case con Anko comienza con un conflicto amoroso.

Naruto: Bueno, bueno. Ya entiendo que sufrió y todo. Pero no le cuesta nada darse prisa o sí?


	2. Volviendo a los tiempos pasados (1)

Ohayo, se que ha paso un largo tiempo desde que empece con este fic. **Gomen** por la larga espera espero poder actualizar más rapido pero he tenido una temporada muy complicada y estaba falta de inspiración. Pero hare lo posible por seguir actualizando rapido.

Aclaraciones:

 _Texto en cursiva es solo para pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

 **"Volviendo a los tiempos pasados (1)"**

Kakashi: Bueno Naruto ya que tanto insistes te lo contare solo si prometes estarte CALLADO mientras les cuento todo.

Naruto: Bueno sensei, pero DESE prisa.

Sakura: Si sensei dese prisa por favor.

Kakashi: HMP…. bueno es algo así.

 **Flash Back:**

Era un día normal de primavera en la ciudad de Konoha, un peli plateado se apresuraba en dirección a su casa con el fin de ocultarse de su " eterno rival".

Kakashi: Hmp…. Ese Guy no se rinde. Estoy arto de que siempre quiera hacer otro reto. Lo bueno es que estoy en casa, mmmhhh, hola Pakun.

Pakun: Kakashi, que bueno que llegas. Ya llego tu correo, además de una petición.

Kakashi: Petición? De que hablas Pakun.

Pakun: No se cómo explicarlo. Bueno en fin, te solicitan en la piedra de los caídos. Tal vez allá encuentres la respuesta a esta petición.

Kakashi: Pero si salgo y me topo con Guy estaré arruinado. Vengo huyendo de él. Por qué no vas tú e investigas?

Pakun: NO… eso ni pensarlo. Además es cosa de tus amigos o eso creo por el sello que dejaron en la petición.

Kakashi: Bueno creo que no hay de otra. Pero qué suerte la mía.

Al otro lado de la aldea.

Obito: Bueno será que…. mmmmmmmm…. no mejor no digo nada…. pero y si luego se entera me mata….. pero….. demonios ¿Por qué me metí de mensajero?... Lo hice porque son mis amigos pero igual es de él de quien hay que temer… Ella es más dócil a su manera… aun así son un par de loco perfectos el uno para el otro… pero y si él dice que no y ella me mata a mi… hay que complicado y justo hoy no está Rin para ayudarme…. y ahora que hago….y si le digo al Cuarto que él le diga…. no de seguro se ríe de mí y me dice que no se qué chorro de cursilerías… eso ni pensarlo y a Kushina menos porque ella es más peligrosa que cualquiera… bueno ya que he de hacer lo que dije que haría. A ver son solo las… dios no estoy tarde otra vez….él debe estar esperándome y ahora que me invento…..

-Otra vez con Kakashi-

Kakashi: Y bueno Pakun cuál es esa dichosa petición.

Pakun: Pero si ya te lo dije….

Kakashi:…mmmmmmmm… cierto perdón Pakun me lo repites…..

Pakun: que te solicitan en la piedra de los Caídos. Obito vino y dijo que era de suma importancia que te aparezcas por allá ha eso de las…. _mira al reloj_ …..kuso ¡ya es tarde Kakashi!.

Kakashi: Bien me voy. Si Guy viene no me has visto OK?. - _puf desaparece en una nube de hubo_

Pakun: Si claro….

Por las calles de Konoha solo se alcanzaba a divisar una estela de hubo producida por un joven ninja que corría toda velocidad, ya era demasiado tarde y no tenía ganas de pelear con su compañero.

Kakashi: Bueno Pakun dijo que ya era tarde pero es Obito de seguro aun no ha llegado.

A lo lejos solo se divisaba una nube de polvo que se acercaba muy rápido.

Kakashi: mmmmmmmm… si…. como supuse aun no ha llegado.

Obito quien alcanzo a ver que Kakashi ya estaba en el lugar se horrorizo pero tomo una actitud serena.

Obito: Kakashi siento mucho la demora , es que saliendo de mi casa me tope con….

Kakashi: No importa, siempre llegas tarde así que no te excuses. En fin para que querías verme?

Obito: Bueno es que no era solo una escusa como las otras esto tiene que ver con la razón por la que te cite aquí. Aun así falta un poco para que pueda contarte solo dame unos minutos para recuperar el aire quieres?

Kakashi: Hmp… Bueno.

Obito: Y dime Guy no te ha molestado o sí?

Kakashi: Pues para que responder si la respuesta es obvia…

Obito: si lo quería hablar de algo pero bueno como te decía hace unos momentos, me encontré con Anko-al escuchar ese nombre Kakashi le miro sorprendido y algo ruborizado aunque su máscara le cubriese la cara-Si bueno dijo que sale de misión por los próximos dos meses y que te despida de ella. Lo que me lleva a decirte que tu le gustas Kakashi- el aludido no se inmuto, opto por hacerse el desentendido del tema y solo mirar con dolor a la piedra de los caídos- Kakashi? Kakashi? KAKASHI…

Kakashi: …..mmmmmmmm….Que pasa?

Obito: Escuchaste lo que te dije o me ignoraste como siempre. Hombre ya tiene 17 años!... ¡ ¿no puedes madurar un poco y actuar como el ANBU que eres?!

Kakashi: Obito no empieces

Obito: Que no empiece, Kakashi eres ciego o sordo, lo que eres es Baka.

Kakashi: Ni sordo, ni ciego. No entiendo porque repetir lo de Anko por decimocuarta vez.

Obito: Kakashi tienes 17 años, no me vas a decir que no sientes nada por las bellas Kunoichis de la Aldea.

Kakashi:…..mmmmmmmm…. pues la verde sí; por una chica pero ella no es para mí.

Obito: Se puede saber quién es ella?... No será Kurenai o sí?

Kakashi: No, como crees que puede ser Kurenai, todos sabemos que está interesada en Asuma…. y de hecho no puedes saber quién es.

Obito: pero somos….

Los dos regresan a ver en dirección a la aldea, donde se veía a una figura correr para llegar donde ellos. Sin embargo ambos shinobis no se confiaron de que fuese amigo y se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Kakashi: Obito, usa tu Sharingan para ver quién es.

Obito: No tienes porque decirlo, estoy en eso.

Pero la acción de Obito fue muy lenta ya que la figura estaba prácticamente sobre ellos. Y para sorpresa de los dos no era más que su amiga Rin.

Obito: Rin pero que susto nos hiciste pasar. Estábamos a punto de ¡Atacarte!

Rin: Gomen Obito Kun, Kakashi Kun. Lo que pasa es que Minato Sensei te esta buscando Kakashi.

Kakashi: A caso hoy es el día de busquen a Kakashi o que.

Obito y Rin: jajajjajajajajajjaj Kakashi se esta quejando.

Kakashi: no me hace gracia, es mi día libre saben?

Rin: Si bueno es de suma importancia que te apresures al despacho de Minato Sensei.

Kakashi: Arigatou Rin. Obito eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

 **(N.D. Originalmente hasta aquí era el capitulo, pero me he tardado demasiado con la actualización así que aquí les dejo un extra.)**

Obito mira nervioso a Rin quien le da una sonrisa tierna-No Kakashi, veras yo quería decirte que Rin acepto salir conmigo mientras estabas en tu ultima misión, bueno y que ahora somos pareja-Kakashi los mira sorprendido y sumamente dolido

Kakashi: Ósea que nunca llego mi carta Rin?

Rin: No, de hecho venia hacia acá cuando me tope con una carta a tu nombre en el despacho de Yondaime. Me dijeron que al estar tu de misión no me la podían entregar porque estaba la posibilidad de que fuese una trampa. ¿Era algo importante?

Kakashi: con que sí. Buen Rin no importa. _Aunque no estaría de mal humor si te hubiesen entregado la carta como pedí._ Ya nos vemos luego para seguir hablando o estarán ocupados?

Obito: _mmmmmmmmm…..Kakashi se puso raro al saber que Rin no recibió esa dichosa carta… de que se tratara…._ de hecho, me retrase también por estar hablando con Kushina san, dijo que nos espera para cenar juntos en su casa. Dijo que era algo muy importante, supongo que algo oculta porque solo me lo dijo desde el balcón.

Kakashi y Rin: mmmmmmmm… que será?

Kakashi: bueno yo me despido. Ya ven que me están esperando en la Torre Hokage. Nos vemos luego-puf desaparece en una nube de humo.

Rin: Obito, te dijo Anko que le digas o no?

Obito: Si me dijo pero no pude decirle porque justo venias corriendo.

Rin: Sabes que Anko te va a matar verdad.

Obito: No si mi novia no dice nada y me ayuda a decirle al cara dura Hatake lo que Anko quiere.

Rin: Y como se lo decimos.

Obito: Eso quiere decir que si me ayudas?

Rin: Si.

Obito: No te da curiosidad saber que había en esa carta que te mando?

Rin: Pues si un poco pero tal vez luego nos dice.

Obito: Pues tal vez. Que dices si te invito a tomar un helado. Verdad que dices que si?

Rin: Por supuesto, vamos.

Kakashi: bueno que se supone que haga ahora. Rin esta con Obito y yo la amo, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi amigo o sí? Y Rin me diría que si? No sé que hacer, si tan solo estuvieras aquí para ayudarme padre. Siempre te burlaste de mi cuando estaba en esta situaciones pero al final si me ayudabas. Si le digo a Minato sensei de seguro arma un escándalo. mmmmmmmm Jiraiya.. no mejor mi le digo. Tal vez Asuma pueda ayudarme con esto o Genma… bueno luego veré que hacer con esto. Ahora se supone que vaya con Minato sensei, bueno que más da mejor me apresuro y arreglo esta situación rápido. _puf._

Minato: estoy seguro de haberle dicho a Rin que era de suma importancia… Kakashi ya debería haber llegado a menos que…. y si a el Anko le es indiferente….

Una nube de humo inunda la habitación del Cuarto Hokage quien perdido en sus pensamientos y suposiciones no reparo en el hecho de que quien osaba con perturbaba su oficina era el responsable de sus descabellados pensamientos.

Kakashi: Hokage sama.

Minato: Ah Kakashi por fin llegas … tranquilo no hay necesidad que seas tan formal conmigo. Sigo siendo tu sensei.

Kakashi: Hmp… dígame sensei que necesita?

Minato: Supongo que sabes que el escudaron de Anko a salido a una misión muy importante y peligrosa esta misma tarde?

Kakashi: Si, algo de ello me comento Obito.

Minato: Obito? _supongo que Anko se puso en contacto con él._ Que bien. La situación es que han sido interceptados por el enemigo. Lo que indica que las fronteras de Konoha están amenazadas. Según el mensaje de Anko, fueron acorralados y tomados como prisioneros.

Kakashi: Pero…

Minato: Anko uso una de sus serpientes para poder comunicarse, por lo que podemos saber el lugar y el momento en el que se detengan. Te mande a llamar porque tan pronto la información este lista tu escuadrón y tu saldrán. Tienes derecho a escoger a otros dos shinobis que te acompañen. Sabes lo comprometedora de esta situación y espero que seas prudente con tus elecciones. Dime, tienes algún compañero en mente para esa tarea.

Kakashi: Pues ahora que lo menciona, quiero como apoyo a :Asuma y Rin. No le confió la situación de los rehenes a cualquier ninja medico, por eso escojo a Rin. Y Asuma es muy hábil en batalla.

Minato: Muy bien se los hare saber de inmediato- mirando el reloj- mmmmmmmm seré mejor ir donde Kushina antes de que venga a matarnos por estar tarde. Supongo que Obito también te dijo.

Kakashi: Si, lo hiso. Hablando de mujer Minato sensei puedo preguntarle algo.

Minato: Claro, que es?

Kakashi: Por qué no se le entrego la carta que le envié a Rin?

Minato: Eso, bueno el escuadrón de cifrados decidió no entregar la carta porque no vino por tu mensajería habitual, lo que levanto sospechas sobre su procedencia.

Kakashi: mmmmmmmm, estaba usando los nikkens en rastreo no podía disponer de ninguno de ellos.

Minato: Era algo importante?

Kakashi: De hecho si lo era, pero ya no importa porque su contenido solo crearía problemas dentro del equipo.

Minato: A caso dijiste algo especial en esa carta?

Kakashi: hmp, si. En la carta le confesaba a Rin lo que siento por ella. Porque no he podido decirle en persona por todo el trabajo que he tenido. Además sabía que Obito también se confesaría. Ahora los dos son pareja y no sé que hacer con todos estos sentimientos que me consumen el alma.

Minato: Si te sientes así no crees que una misión con Rin sea algo arriesgado?

Kakashi: Solo quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar con todos estos sentimientos.

Minato: Tentar el cuerpo y la suerte no es algo sabio Kakashi. Ahora mejor vamos con Kushina porque si no llegamos volveremos a conversar en el otro mundo.

Kakashi: no lo había pensado pero bueno, ya le dije que confió en Rin como ninja medico y como amiga. Además de que el equipo de Anko está conformado por ella y sus tres subordinados. Creo que después del cautiverio la intervención femenina de Rin le ayudara. Si creo que mejor salimos de una vez.

Minato: Si vamos. Dime una cosa…. Que siente por Anko?

Kakashi: Que?... nada es solo una compañera. _Aunque no está nada mal podría ser la protagonista del libro Icha Icha si quisiera. Pero que estoy pensando._ Si es solo una compañera.

Minato: _Tan hábil y tan ciego…_ Así que solo la ves como compañera, no podría ser una amiga también.

Kakashi: _A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto. Sera que el también piensa que le gusto a Anko._ mmmmmmmm pues no lo había pensado. Creo que sí, pero no somos tan allegados.

Minato: Con que si he…. _Tal vez el rescatarla te ayude a ver mejor la cosas._ Bueno espero que en esta misión puedes descubrir eso.

Kakashi: Lo dudo, cuando estamos en misión somos muy centrados y no hablamos fuera de lo necesario, y aquí en la aldea apenas y nos saludamos. Usualmente ella se aleja de mi cuando me ve. _Es por eso que no se por que todos creen que ella siente algo por mí._

Minato: Tal vez deberías hablarle tu primero. _Así que Anko se pone nerviosa cuando esta el cerca. Bueno si el aun no se da cuenta y el resto de la aldea ya lo sabe creo que darles más misiones juntos les hará muy bien._

Kakashi: mmmmmmmm… bueno tal vez lo intente… _eso ni pensarlo ella es muy diferente al resto de Kunoichis o mujer_ es. Sensei, por qué vamos a su casa?

Minato: Eso es sorpresa Kakashi. Espere que no te sorprendas mucho.

Kakashi: Habrá que esperar para ver.

* * *

 **Konnichiwa**

Lo repito SUMIMASEN por la demora. Prometo que tratare de actualizar más rapido y tratare de hacer un dibujo especial para este fic. Si quieren proponer ideas o una imagen son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Quiero agradecerles a: mgsd030728, Pochi-san y Sakumo san; por sus Reviews. Espero que les haya gustado esta Conti...

Quiero hacer un juego, si les gusto este fic y quieren proponer ideas estas son las reglas:

1) Lo que propongan tiene que ser orginal

2) En lo que respecta a las relaciones entre personajes como: Minato & Kushina, Obito & Rin, Kakashi & Anko, o Kakashi & Rin; se aceptan sugerencias que les haya pasado a ustedes.

Las ideas más creativas las incorporare a este fic.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Ya nos leemos en otra ocacción.


	3. Volviendo a los tiempos pasados (2)

**SALUDOS,** como lo prometi aqui les traigo una nueva actualización de este fic. Espero sea de su agrado

* * *

"Volviendo a los tiempos pasados (2)"

Kakashi: mmmmmmmm… bueno tal vez lo intente… _eso ni pensarlo ella es muy diferente al resto de Kunoichis o mujer_ es. Sensei, por qué vamos a su casa?

Minato: Eso es sorpresa Kakashi. Espere que no te sorprendas mucho.

Kakashi: Habrá que esperar para ver.

Kushina: _Bueno será que ya llegan esos dos? Le dije a Minato que era importante que estuviera aquí temprano. Lo bueno es que pude hacer que Obito y Rin fueran por unas cosas antes de que me vean. Minato si no te apuras no respondo de mis actos._

En esas y muchas otras cosas pensaba una muy malhumorada Kushina, quien se llevo el susto de su vida al momento en que sonó el golpe de la puerta.

Kushina: Dios no, ya regresaron. _Bueno si es así que Minato le cuente el solo a Kakashi-kun. No puedo seguir dándole a la espera y dejar a Obito y Rin fuera por más tiempos._ Un momento ya voy- grito desde el salón de la casa- Espero que seas tú Minato.-

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue monumental al ver al hombre que se asomaba por su puerta y le sonreía. Una alegría enorme la invadió, la típica alegría de ver a alguien que se ha desaparecido por muchos años como ese hombre tras la puerta. Sonrió contenta de verlo nuevamente y lo invito a pasar.

Obito: Rin que más nos pidió Kushina-san; no estoy de ánimos para ser regañado por ella.

Rin: solo nos faltan fresas.

Obito: Fresas y para que quiere fresas en esta época del año. Las fresas son deliciosas en primavera no en otoño. Esa mujer sí que está loca.

Rin: Obito; y luego por qué te hablan verdad? En fin apresurémonos que de seguro nos está esperando en la puerta de la casa muy preocupada.

Obito: Si, vamos rápido que me muero de hambre y Kushina-san sí que cocina rico. Aunque no se compara con la comida del Sensei o con la tuya Rin-chan.

Kakashi: Sensei, de casualidad sabe cuando regresa el Maestro Jiraiya?

Minato: Si mal no recuerdo el llegaba hoy mismo. Espero que se presente a la reunión de esta noche.

Kakashi: mmmmmmmm….

 **Flash Back**

 _Espero no ser inoportuno llegando tan temprano. Bueno estoy seguro de que Kushina estará solo en casa a estas horas así que mejor espero a que llegue Minato. Así puedo ganar tiempo y visito a Hiruzen sensei. Pero y si Minato ya está en casa. Bueno nada pierdo en ir directo a su casa. Así que para allá voy._ Con ello en mente el sannin se encamino a la casa de su joven pupilo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Jiraiya: -Toc Toc- …. estaba casi seguro de que….

Desde el interior se escucha la voz de una mujer.

Jiraiya: _Tal parece que si estaba sola. -_ Se abre la puerta y la imagen de la mujer que tiene en frente lo deja anonadado. Lo único que puede hacer es sonreír de forma cariñosa como lo hacen los amigos que se encuentran varios años después de la última vez que se vieron- Kushina como has estado?

Kushina: Jiraiya san, que bueno que ya regreso. Pues como puede ver yo estoy muy bien.- Eso ultimo lo dijo con un brillo muy especial en los ojos- Y usted Jiraiya san ¿cómo estuvo su viaje? Por favor pase y póngase cómodo. Está en su casa- Se hiso a un lado permitiendo que el ermitaño entrara en su humilde morada.

Jiraiya: Pues todo salió muy bien gracias Kushina. Pero por lo que puedo ver has estado muy ocupada.- Sonríe pícaramente-

Kushina: Por favor Jiraiya san no diga esas cosas.- _Que le pasa, acaso no sabe que sus comentarios inapropiados podrían tener graves consecuencias después-_ Qué bueno que llego hoy, y a muy buena hora porque solo espero a que Minato, sus estudiantes y Tsunade san lleguen para comenzar con la celebración.

Jiraiya: Dime una cosa, Ya pensaron en los riesgos de todo esto?

Minato y Kakashi estaban saltando los últimos techos antes de llegar a la casa del primero. Pero benditas sean las coincidencias que de camino se encontraron con Tsunade quien creía ya estar retrasada para la invitación.

Minato: Mira Kakashi es Tsunade-san.

Kakashi: A si, un momento esta dirigiéndose a su casa sensei. Adivinare ella también está esperando por saber la famosa sorpresa que usted y Kushina-san se traen entre manos. ¿Verdad?

Minato: Perceptivo como siempre. Pues sí. Adelantemos el paso para alcanzar a Tsunade- san y llegar los tres juntos.

Kakashi: Mejor dicho los cinco juntos. Mire por allá -apunta hacia el otro extremo de la calle- Son Obito y Rin que al parecer también van tarde y traen algo con que disculparse.

Minato: No creo que estén retrasados, más parece que Kushina los envió hacerle unas compras improvisadas- _Bien pensado Kushina-_

Mientras ellos seguían en su pequeña conversación, Tsunade se percato de su presencia y opto por esperarles en la mitad del camino para así no ser reclamada por llegar tarde. _Un momento allá están Obito y Rin. Tal parece que esa odiosa manía de Obito por llegar tarde a todo es contagiosa._ Pensaba la femenina de los sannin.

Obito: Ahora sí que me mata Kushina-san. Rin-chan mejor nos damos prisa.

Rin: No es necesario Obito-Kun, mira hacia los tejados-Obito dirige su mirada hacia el tejado más próximo- Ves Minato sensei y Kakashi kun, lo que significa aun estamos a tiempo. - _Porque le sigue llamando kun a ese vago_ pensaba Obito

Obito: Oh, sí. Mira Rin allí esta Tsunade san. Y parece que nos está llamando. Vamos?

Rin: Seguro Obito.

Minato: Tsunade -san cuanto tiempo?

Tsunade: Minato, no es para tanto solo han sido 15 días desde….-Dirige su mirada a Kakashi y luego a Minato quien niega rotundamente.

Kakashi: Tsunade-san que bueno verla de nuevo.

Obito: Hola!

Todos voltean en dirección a Obito y Rin.

Minato: Obito, Rin como están?

Obito y Rin: Sensei.

Obito: que alegría verlo fuera del despacho.

Rin: Estamos bien sensei. Tsunade sama como esta?

Tsunade: Bien Rin. Bueno, Minato si no te importa yo iba para…

Minato: Si ya se que vas para mi casa Tsunade. Los chicos también vienen, y creo que si sabes para que.

Kakashi que solo miraba la escena desde la sombra, suspira y carraspea llamando la atención de todos: -Creo que será mejor ir rápido con Kushina san, de lo contrario no estaremos salvos en ningún lado.- Como buenos ninjas que son todos asienten y saltan al tejado para continuar con su viaje, uno que no durara mucho puesto que solo les faltaban unos cuantos tejados más hasta llegar a casa del Curto Hokage.

Kushina: Bueno de hecho Hiruzen sama ya nos ha dado unos consejos al respecto, pero le aclararemos todo cuando llegue Minato- _Quien ya está muy retrasado-_ Y dígame Jiraiya san ya termino su nuevo libro?

Jiraiya: De hecho si, la verdad creo que esta mejor que primero que escribí. (N.A: Me refiero a este " _La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz_ "). De seguro este si será más popular y de mayor impacto que ese.

Kushina: Pero la historia del Shinobi Audaz es muy buena. A mí me gusta mucho y a Minato también. De hecho cuando llegue hay algo que tiene que saber respecto a la historia.

Jiraiya: Y si me lo dices tú? Que de malo puede haber para que no me puedas decir tu misma?

Kushina: No es como que haya algo malo, es solo que Minato me pidió ser él quien pueda darle la notica.

Jiraiya: Si eso es lo que quiere que se le puede hacer. Por cierto dijiste que Tsunade también está en camino?

Kushina: Así es. Ella es quien está al pendiente de todo esto.

Jiraiya: Eso es muy bueno. Ella es la mejor en ese campo. Mientras se formaba un silencia un poco incomodo entre ellos, se escucha voces desde fuera lo que indica la llegada del grupo rezagado. De entre todos los presentes el que más miedo tenia es Obito quien ya estaba pensando todas las posibles reacciones de la esposa de su maestro.

Kushina: Parce que al fin se dignaron en llegar. Voy a abrirles la puerta.

Jiraiya: - _Pues si, tal parce que las mañas de Obito son contagiosas-_ No, Kushina déjame a mi abrir la puerta tu solo quédate donde estas y no te vayas a molestar por favor. -Jiraiya se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba sentado listo para abrir la puerta cuando Minato apareció con sus llaves en mano y con una mirada nerviosas por la muy esperada reprimenda que todos esperaban de antemano-.

Minato: Sumimasen Kushina, es que a Kakashi le tomo un poco de tiempo el ser notificado de que lo solicitábamos en la torre Hokage y de camino para acá nos encontramos todos.- Kakashi se sorprendió al verse inmiscuido en la escusa de su sensei pero no podía hacer nada porque era verdad lo que había contado.

Kakashi: Gomen Kushina san, recibí la notificación de forma tardía y no me encontraba nada cerca de la torre Hokage por lo que se me hiso aun mas tarde hasta llegar con Hokage sama.

Rin: Kushina san, la culpa es mía- Al momento en que Rin dijo esa palabras todos le dirigieron unas miradas entre el miedo y el asombro, casi como que si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.- Lo que paso es que cuando me pidieron que notifique a Kakashi yo estaba terminado mi turno en el Hospital y haciendo mi reporte en la torre Hokage, supuse que al ser su día libre lo encontraría en su casa, pero no fue así. Le busque por toda la aldea hasta que me encontré con Pakkun quien me dijo que estaba en la piedra de los caídos con Obito. Kushina:

Esta bien Rin chan, no hay problema. Consiguieron todo lo que les pedí?

Obito: Así es Kushina san. Aquí está todo. Por favor dígame donde se las dejo.

Kushina: En la mesa estará bien Obito, arigatou. Tsunade san, perdone que le haya hecho espera tanto, por favor pase y póngase cómoda. Está en su casa.

Tsunade: Arigatou Kushina-Mirando al interior de la sala se topa con la imagen del sabio de los sapos quien aparte de mirarla provocativamente le sonríe como antaño hacia.- Veo que ya regresaste, que bien.

Jiraiya: Es bueno estar de vuelta, no has cambiado nada Tsunade. Igual de hermosa que siempre. Todos los presentes se acomodaron en la sala de la casa y esperan la tan ansiada noticia que los anfitriones tienen para ellos. Aún cuando los dos sannin ya saben de que se trata.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui esta este capitulo. mmmmmm creo que lo estoy alargando mucho; ustedes que dicen?

Me disculpo pero aun no aprendo a escribir las historias por eso más parece escena teatral. Espero y no se muy cansado de leer... No vemos pronto y si se me ocurre un One Shot, bueno eso sería antes del siguiente capitulo.

Nos vemos...


	4. Volviendo a los tiempos pasados (3)

Ohayo… ya se me querrán matar por no actualizar pronto y créanme yo también quiero hacerlo. Durante un tiempo me perdí del mundo anime y he estado retomando el hilo de las cosas. Ahora que estoy más consciente de ello espero poder subir más a menudo. Y si no lo hago pues me matan y listo. Espero este cap. sea de su agradado. _Texto en cursiva es el pensamiento del personaje._

Todos los presentes se acomodaron en la sala de la casa y esperan la tan ansiada noticia que los anfitriones tienen para ellos. Aun cuando los dos sannin ya saben de qué se trata.

Minato: Bueno ya estamos todos. Yo quería que ustedes fuesen los primeros en saber que…- golpean a la ventana unos anbus- disculpen un momento

Minato sale al encuentro de los anbus, Anbu 1: Hokage sama, se han detenido. Pero se encuentran en una zona ajena a lo esperado.

Minato: Comprendo. Sabemos algo más del enemigo?- Anbu 2: nada señor. Lo único que es verídico es la relación de paradero con Lobo.

Minato: Como dices?

Kushina: Bueno creo que esperaremos en la mesa. Pasen por favor.

Jiraiya: Kushina necesitas ayuda?- Tsunade: deja eso pervertido. Nosotras nos haremos cargo. TÚ siéntate con los chicos.

Obito: Jiraiya sama… mmmm usted esta interesado en Tsunade san?

Jiraiya: este… si acaso no es obvio? _Pobre despistado es una suerte que este con Rin_ … Bueno asi como estar interesado sí y No. Es como un juego de los dos… yo le molesto y ella me da las interminables negativas. Sabes; el daño que hace una mujer en el hombre.

Kakashi: Hmp…dudo que lo entienda está muy entusiasmado con Rin.

Obito: Cállate Hatake…Si Jiraiya sama; lo sé muy bien.

Pasan Kushina, Tsunade y Rin con los platos a la mesa y los chicos dejan

Anbus: Hokage sama pedimos que Lobo sea sustituido. Es un gran líder pero no sabemos cómo reaccione ante esta nueva situación.

Minato: No, comprendo su inquietud. Pero es de suma importancia que él lo realice.

Anbus: Hai- desaparecen en una nube de humo. Minato entra y ve a todos en la mesa con la duda en sus rostros.

Minato: Sumimasen, era urgente- Kushina: ven rápido o dejas de llamarte rayo amarillo.

Todos se ríen ante el comentario pero Kakashi nota el cambio en su sensei y se dispone a obtener la nueva información.

Minato: bueno el motivo por el cual los hemos reunido hoy es… bueno… Kushina les dices tú?

Kushina: Minato y Yo estamos esperando un bebe, a quien le daremos por nombre Naruto.

Obito y Rin entran en estado de shock. Kakashi se sorprende y su expresión lo demuestra. Tsunade no dice mucho y Jiraiya se queda perplejo al escuchar ese nombre.

Minato: Siendo el nombre tomado de uno de sus libros sensei- dirigiéndose a Jiraiya- usted será el padrino. Kakashi es el primero en salir del estupor de la noticia y dice: Felicidades-en un tono un tanto incomodo- Obito y Rin repiten las palabras de Kakashi y Tsunade empieza su larga encuesta medica sobre el embarazo.

La cena prosigue cual lo esperado y nada parece afectar el agradable momento. Hasta cuando la serpiente de socorro de Anko aparece. Rin salta del susto, Kushina Tsunade y Jiraiya solo miran la reacción de preocupación de Minato.

Minato toma la serpiente y lee: Socorro. Es entonces que Minato le pregunta a la serpiente que ocurre. Por qué han cambiado los planes?

Pov´s Anko

El cielo se oscureció, la tormenta amenazaba con nuestra seguridad pero teníamos que cumplir la misión sin fallar. Era solo el inicio de la misma y ya nos habían atacado dos grupos de shinobis diferentes. Estábamos enfrentando a un tercero pero las fuerzas ya no alcanzaban. Perdimos a un compañero en cada batalla y ahora solo estamos él y yo.

Me duele el cuello, en la marca que me dio Orochimaru sensei. No importa, yo seguire. Koete Anko. Koete Anko (Koete significa los superare). Su alocado compañero llamaba mucho la atención y ella solo podía mirarlo. _Solo pude mirarlo, mirar como llegaba su fin. Como ese maldito lo atravesó el pecho con su katana.-_ Maldito morirás- Grito con toda la furia que sentía. Pero solo esta ella contra seis shinobis. Ni con su marca de maldición podría vencerlos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sería prisionera y que moriría. Cada salto que sus captores daban, le alejaban más de su aldea, de sus amigos y familia, del hombre que amaba. _Bueno él no me ama así que no es mucha la perdida_ \- se decía a si misma Anko. Necesitaba llorar por su amigo, y por él hiso un último jutsu. Invoco a su serpiente de socorro y le dijo todo. Y con ello se desmallo.

La serpiente miro a Minato y dijo: Anko es prisionera de guerra. Se ha desmallado a causa de las múltiples heridas, falta de chacra y la fría soledad. Solo ella sobrevive de ese escuadrón. Inconsciente, ya no pueden rastrearla. Sé dónde está el cuerpo, y puedo llevarles a donde Anko me invoco pero para ese momento ya será muy tarde.

En un ágil movimiento Kakashi tomo todo su equipo y dijo sin más: Hokage sama, es hora. Tenemos que cambiar la misión o no podremos terminar la del escudaron fallido.- Jiraiya: Y piensas ir solo? Anbu o no, no puedes ir solo y en formar un escuadrón tardaríamos unos 30 minutos.

Minato: Kakashi tranquilo, Jiraiya sensei usted puede acompañarlo si gusta. Kakashi tendrás que escoger a otra persona- su mirada se dirige a Obito- o lo hare yo en este mismo instante. Aun podemos salvar a Anko.

Kakashi: bien. Jiraiya san por favor sígame. Rin te quiero como ninja médico, Obito no metas la pata porque yo mismo te matare si fallas. Kushina san discúlpenos le compensaré tan pronto este de regreso.

Minato: Así será, Rin & Obito tienen 10 minutos para ir por sus cosas y nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea. Kushina tendré que dejarte, los acompañare hasta el cuerpo para poder traerlo.- Kushina asiente con la cabeza y Tsunade dice: Ve Minato yo le hare compañía.

Obito y Rin salen disparados de la casa se su sensei. Obito en dirección al barrio Uchiha a por sus cosas y Rin asía el hospital por los kits médicos necesarios.

Kakashi sale despidiéndose de Kushina y Tsunade. Se dirige a toda velocidad a por el escuadrón Anbu de compañía del Hokage. Todos se reúnen en la entrada de la Aldea y por primera vez en su vida Obito llega casi puntual. Tsuande le da unas ultimas indicaciones a Rin como experta en ninjutsu médico que es. Y la comitiva sale a una velocidad vertiginosa siendo guiados por el peli plata y el rayo amarillo.

Jiraiya: Minato, nos falta información si no me equivoco.

Minato: Es verdad, todos ya saben que el escuadrón de Anko debía interceptar y recuperar información muy importante para la aldea.- Todos asienten- no esperábamos que la situación se complicara tanto después de todo el equipo que robo esos documentos era de 4 integrantes. Pero las demás aldeas atacaron, siendo que 4 chunnins se disponían a completar la tarea lo consideraron fácil. Anko y sus compañeros se enfrentaron a múltiples adversarios con habilidades particulares.

Rin: Es un milagro que aun este con vida- _Sera por esa marca en su cuello…_

Kakashi: Y ahora Hokage sama, que sabemos de ella y su paradero.

Los Anbus miran a Minato y se miran entre si buscando como decirlo.

Anbu1: Lobo, recuerdas el principio shinobi; la misión antes que todo.- Kakashi paciente- bueno entonces tienes que saber que a donde nos dirigimos es el mismo lugar en que el colmillo blanco rompió el juramento. _Kakashi: eso no puede ser._ ¿Por qué allá?

Anbu 2: Simplemente porque los captores de Anko son los mismo que forzaron al colmillo blanco a realizar aquello. Kakashi no sabía cómo reaccionar, de no ser porque Obito le grito de seguro seguiría saltando.

Finalmente habían llegado al punto donde estaba el cuerpo, la serpiente indico que 50metros al nor-oeste es el último lugar donde Anko uso su chacra, el último lugar donde ella podría estar antes de desaparecer. Minato dijo entonces: Kakashi, tu eres el líder de esta misión. Has lo que sea necesario, pero la quiero de regreso en la aldea con vida.

Kakashi: Hai Hokage sama. Jiraiya san, usted ira con – Kakashi realiza un jutsu de invocación para llamar a tres de sus ninkens- Akino. Obito y Rin, ustedes irán con Urushi. Pakkun y yo iremos juntos. Busquen el rastro de Anko, quien lo encuentre avise inmediatamente.

Minato y los anbus observan el excelente desempeño de Kakashi a pesar de la situación y no dudan en que lo consiga.

Kushina: Tsunade san, usted cree que Kakashi logre salvar a Anko.

Tsuande: tal vez, dependerá si es capaz de superar los obstáculos que se presenten en el camino.

Obito: Rin, crees que Kakashi esté bien?

Rin: no lo sé Obito Kun, esto será una gran prueba para él y para su cordura. El tema de su padre aun le afecta mucho. Urushi: tranquilos, Kakashi será capaz de hacerlo. Más si puede cobrar venganza por ello.

Rin: Venganza?

Urushi: Rin chan, tú crees que Kakashi está en paz sabiendo lo que paso con su padre y más aun sabiendo que los protocolos ninjas no le dejan hacer nada al respecto?-Rin: pues no- Entonces estarás de acuerdo con que Kakashi, ve esto como una forma de probar su entrenamiento y darle una venganza a su padre- Obito: pero y si comete el mismo error que el?- Urushi: lo dudo, Kakashi valora mucho el trabajo en equipo, pero tiene algo que arreglar con su padre.

Obito mira a Rin, y puede ver la angustia que siente por su compañero y amigo.

Tomen un descanso breve, y veamos que tiene esta niña que ofrecer, decía Hito mientras lanzaba a un todavía inconsciente Anko contra el suelo.- Los demás ríen y se disponen a descansar.

 **Lo sé está un poco corto, pero espero subir otros caps. pronto. Y más que nada quiero ver que piensan de la continuación de esta historia. Tenía todo un esquema general de la historia en mi cuaderno de apuntes pero me robaron la maleta y en ella se fue el dichoso cuaderno. GOMEN… me ha tomado mucho recuperar ideas y algunas las he cambiado… espero que si les guste…**

 **Saludos chic s,**

 **ValeHatake**


End file.
